The present invention generally relates to an exposure mask and for manufacturing semiconductor device using the same, and more specifically, to an exposure mask that can form ultra fine patterns while reducing the impact of a proximity effect due to highly integrated semiconductor devices.
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, an exposure process is performed by light irradiated from a light source and transmitted through an optical system. A fine pattern of an exposure mask is transcribed onto a wafer coated with a photoresist film. A developing process is performed on the resulting structure to obtain a photoresist pattern where the fine pattern is defined.
The light is passed through the exposure mask to generate diffraction lights including a +1st light, a 0th light and a −1st light. A pattern is formed by the +1st light and the −1st light that enter an entrance pupil.